Najzieleńszy zakątek na świecie
by Red0Witch
Summary: Snape od dzieciństwa przyciągał do siebie pecha. Dlatego też zamordowanie najlepszego przyjaciela również nie przyniosło zamierzonych efektów. Rola szpiega została skończona, a horkruksy wciąż nieodnalezione... Czy młody czarodziej, nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata, w imię dobra wybaczy byłemu śmierciożercy i pozwoli sobie pomóc? HP/SS slash
1. Chapter 1

**Red:** Witam ponownie :) Przykro mi, że część z Was uznała zakończenie Cieni za zbyt nagłe. Myślałam o wątkach, które mogłam tam pociągnąć, ale uznałam, że nic nie pozostało tajemnicą, a przedłużanie mogłoby wyglądać zbyt sztucznie. Przyjmuję Waszą krytykę do serca i postaram się następnym razem o godniejszy koniec. :) Tak czy inaczej może to wina właśnie tego opowiadania, którego pomysł nagle wpadł mi do głowy po maratonie HP w Multikinie i nie chciał uciec. :) Po obejrzeniu po raz kolejny ostatnich części Harry'ego Pottera, pomyślałam sobie, co by się stało, gdyby Voldemort odkrył, że Snape jest szpiegiem, zanim Harry wyruszył na poszukiwanie horkruksów? Jak mogłaby się przez to zmienić fabuła?

Oczywiście nie mogłam nie zrobić z tego snarry! Zapraszam :)

**Najzieleńszy zakątek na świecie**

**Część 1**

To historia o smutnym człowieku, któremu życie od początku dawało w kość. Historia o jego uczuciach i o tym, jakie decyzje musiał podejmować by przeżyć. Mówi ona również, że się nie poddał. O odwadze, którą ukazywał nieistniejącej publiczności, dzień w dzień, każdego ranka obiecując sobie, że ktoś kiedyś dowie się prawdy i doceni jego starania. Nienawidzony i odrzucony przez społeczeństwo, usilnie starał się naprawić wszystkie błędy, które popełnił.

Jest to też historia o młodym czarodzieju, na którego barki zrzucono wielki ciężar. Za wszelką cenę starał się uratować resztę bliskich osób, jaka mu na ty świecie pozostała. Pragnął wieść beztroskie życie, lecz wiedział, że póki nie wykona wymierzonego mu za dziecka zadania, nigdy nie będzie mógł spełnić swoich marzeń.

Jeśli zaufa się przeznaczeniu, wszystko staje się możliwe. Trzeba tylko uwierzyć, że zawsze jest czas na to, by się zmienić.

Severus Snape wiódł życie pełne rozczarowań, cierpienia i moralnych dylematów. Na swoim kącie miał wiele morderstw i gwałtów. Zmuszano go do torturowania niewinnych ludzi, zarówno kobiet jak i dzieci. Przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu śnił o swoich ofiarach i okrucieństwach jakie im spożył... a mimo wszystko nie pogrążył się w szaleństwie. Nie zrobił tego, bo miał cel. Ważną misję, która musiała dobiec końca i tylko on był w stanie tego dopilnować. Czy było mu ciężko? Oczywiście. Każdego dnia pytał siebie, po co jeszcze żyje. Kusiły go myśli by skończyć z tym wszystkim. "Odpuść sobie, Severusie" - powiadał do swego chłodnego, bezwzględnego odbicia w lustrze. Ale ono spoglądało na niego kpiąco bądź uśmiechało złośliwie. Nawet jego własne "ja" gardziło nim bezustannie.

Nie lubił leżeć w ciszy, gdy pokój spowijał mrok. Zawsze zasypiał przy świetle świec, które zaczarowane gasły, gdy ich właściciel zapadał w sen. Czasami po prostu nie chciał się obudzić. Życie męczyło go i gdyby nie jedna, jedyna osoba, już dawno by je zakończył. Harry Potter. Był jego kotwicą. Trzymał przy zdrowych zmysłach, dawał siły do działania. Tylko dzięki temu chłopcu, a raczej młodemu mężczyźnie, Severus Snape wciąż błąkał się po świecie żywych. Nie mógł zawieść Albusa. Nie mógł zawieść Lilly.

Z początku miał Pottera za aroganckiego, głodnego uwagi bachora, jednak po tych wszystkich latach ten wizerunek upadł. Na jego miejscu pojawił się odważny, lecz zagubiony, młodzieniec, który starał się kontrolować sytuację, nad którą panować się nie dało. Wszystko zmieniło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Albus ujawnił mu prawdę o chłopcu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dyrektor wychowywał młodego czarodzieja po to, by dał się zabić kilkanaście lat później. Czuł, że dzień, w którym Harry Potter umrze, będzie również jego ostatnim, gdyż połowę swego życia spędził na opiece nad nim i nie wyobrażał sobie być świadkiem jego śmierci. W tamtym momencie postanowił sobie, że zrobi wszystko by pomóc Gryfonowi wykonać swoje zadanie. Pomoże mu z horkruksami, śmierciożercami i wszystkimi innymi przeciwnościami, póki stąpa po tej ziemi. Albus nie musiał kazać mu nic przyrzekać. Widział to w jego oczach. Determinację, a nawet nadzieję. Że w końcu w spokoju będzie mógł zrzucić z serca ten wielki ciężar i naprawić grzechy z przeszłości. Kiedy dyrektor prosił go o to, by chroniąc Draco sam wymierzył mu różdżkę w pierś z Avadą na ustach, zgodził się. Był to dla niego kolejny cios, jednak wiedział, że tak musi być... Nie było jednak mowy o tym, że Potter będzie to wszystko widział. Czuł na sobie te zielone oczy, mokre od łez, wpatrujące się w niego ze złością i niedowierzaniem.

- Ty zdrajco! Zabiłeś go! On ci ufał a ty go zabiłeś! - krzyczał, biegnąc za nim. Tak bardzo chciał mu wyjaśnić, że taki był plan. Że Albus był jego przyjacielem, mentorem i przybranym ojcem. Że bolało go to równie mocno jak jego. Ale nie mógł. Zagryzł zęby i wycofał się szybko, próbując ignorować obraźliwe komentarze wykrzykiwane łamliwym, zmęczonym głosem. Gdy był już na granicy Hogwartu i miał się teleportować, usłyszał śmiech Bellatrix. Odwrócił się i ujrzał ciało Gryfona, leżące na trawie i trzęsące się pod wpływem Cruciatusa. Podbiegł do uradowanej wiedźmy i szarpnął ją za rękaw.

- Co ty do cholery robisz! Nie możesz go zabić! - warknął, ciągnąc ją w stronę bram. Bella wyrwała się z jego uścisku i ponownie wymierzyła różdżkę w stronę czarodzieja.

- Co mogę, to nie twoja sprawa! Czarny Pan nakazał mi obezwładnić naszego małego Pottera i zabrać ze sobą! - odparła, rzucając kolejny urok w stronę półprzytomnego Gryfona. Chłopak jęknął cicho i chwycił się za brzuch.

- Doprawdy? Chyba zaczynasz kompletnie tracić zmysły, przestań natychmiast i ruszaj się zanim przybędą aurorzy! - Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Voldemort zwykle nic przed nim nie ukrywał. W końcu zrobił, co należało - zamordował dyrektora. Jak Czarny Pan mógł mu nie ufać?

- Jesteś bystrym mężczyzną, Snape. Domyśl się. Myślisz, że nasz lord nabierze się na te twoje kłamstewka?

- Zabiłem Dumbledore'a! Uratowałem Dracona, a ty śmiesz mi mówić...

- On i tak już umierał! - przerwała mu wiedźma i, gdy Potter stracił przytomność, odwróciła się do Mistrza Eliksirów. - Jeden ze Ślizgonów podsłuchał twoją rozmowę z tym przeklętym starcem. Jesteś skończony, Snape! - zaśmiała się i zaczęła wypowiadać zaklęcie.

- Expelliarmus! - rzekł szybko czarodziej, wytrącając jej z dłoni różdżkę. W zasięgu ich wzroku pojawili się aurorzy. Snape przeklął i zaczął biec w stronę bramy, w ręku wciąż trzymając broń Bellatrix. Gdy minął granicę, teleportował się do swojego domu.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry, nim stracił przytomność, był świadkiem ich wymiany zdań.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

W danej chwili Severus Snape mógł liczyć tylko na siebie. Dostał się do domu na Spinner's End i spędził tam kilka dni, zbierając wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Wiedział, że niebawem ktoś tu po niego przyjdzie i wychodząc miał świadomość, że prawdopodobnie nigdy tu nie powróci. Pożegnał się z rodzinnym domem i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Opuścił

Cokeworth i udał się do Londynu, wynajmując mały pokój w nie rzucającym się w oczy, skromnym motelu.

Gdy już pomieszczenie miało na sobie wystarczającą ilość zaklęć ochronnych, wyciągnął swój notatnik i księgi, w poszukiwaniu kolejnego horkruksa.

Spędził w zamknięciu dwa dni, wciąż nie mając żadnej poszlaki. Dookoła leżały papiery, pełne niezrozumiałych bazgrołów i rysunków. Czasem miał wrażenie, że jest już blisko, pewne odkrycie wydawało się być przełomowe i fascynujące, a jednak po dłuższym analizowaniu go, okazywało się być całkowicie nieprzydatne. Zrezygnowany usiadł w fotelu i przywołał do ręki butelkę ognistej whisky. Wziął porządnego łyka i westchnął głośno, starając się zrelaksować obolałe mięśnie. Musiał wkrótce opuścić to miejsce, zanim zostanie namierzony przez aurorów bądź śmierciożerców. Nie był pewien, co byłoby gorsze.

Po godzinie picia i szykowania nowego planu, zebrał to, co obecnie było w jego posiadaniu i wyruszył do miasta. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie będzie jego kolejny przystanek. Liczył na swoją intuicję.

Przeprowadzki, poszukiwania i ucieczki trwały przez jakiś bliżej nieokreślony czas, Snape czasem odkrywał coś godnego uwagi, lecz to wciąż było za mało. Właśnie podczas jednej ze zmian lokum, dostrzegł na ulicy coś, czego nigdy się nie spodziewał. Kilka kroków od niego pojawiła się znikąd słynna, gryfońska trójka, przebrana w odświętne stroje. Prawdopodobnie teleportowali się ze ślubu Billa Weasleya, o którym kilka miesięcy temu dowiedział się od Minerwy. Na myśl o starszej czarownicy przeszył go zimny dreszcz. Nie był pewien czy kiedykolwiek będzie miał jeszcze szansę porozmawiać z tą kobietą. Czy oboje przeżyją tę wojnę? Czy ona pewnego dnia dowie się, że nigdy jej nie zdradził?

- Szybko, Harry! - usłyszał zdenerwowany głos Granger. Trójka przyjaciół pobiegła w stronę ciemnego zauku i od tej pory Severus Snape postanowił ich śledzić...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Zmienił nieznacznie wygląd swojej twarzy i trzymał niewielki dystans od trójki byłych uczniów. Wyglądali na zestresowanych. Siedzieli teraz w kawiarni, ubrani w typowe, mugolskie stroje. Nerwowo rozglądali się na boki, bojąc się, że ktoś ich rozpozna. Prawdopodobnie oczekiwali, że w każdej chwili pojawią się obok nich śmierciożercy. Nie mylili się. Snape od razu rozpoznał Dołohowa, gdy ten przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Już chciał wymierzyć w jego stronę różdżkę, kiedy Granger sama zauważyła, kim są nowoprzybyli mężczyźni i unieruchomiła jednego z nich. Młodzi czarodzieje bez problemu unieszkodliwili sługów Voldemorta i Snape czuł głęboką ulgę, że nie musi się jeszcze ujawniać. Zniknął z kawiarni, gdy Gryfonka rzucała Obliviate na jednego z nich. Widać było, że czynność ta sprawia jej ogromny ból. Stał na zewnątrz, kryjąc się za kolumną i czekał aż wyjdą.

- Musimy się dostać do Ministerstwa - usłyszał, zanim trójka zniknęła za rogiem i westchnął głośno. _To będzie długi dzień..._

Chyba nie chciał wiedzieć skąd Granger ma w posiadaniu Eliksir Wielosokowy. Ich pomysł wydawał się niedorzecznie idiotyczny, lecz tak czy inaczej był po prostu genialny. Snape żałował, że sam nie mógł pomyśleć wcześniej o przygotowaniu mikstury, lecz w ówczesnym czasie wydawała mu się zbędna. Miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie kameleona w zupełności wystarczy, oczywiście do czasu gdy ktoś go dotknie.

Tak więc nie odstępował ich na krok, pilnując by w nich nie wejść, gdy gwałtownie zatrzymywali się i krzyczeli na siebie. Doprawdy, te dzieciaki mogłyby zacząć zachowywać się jak dojrzali czarodzieje, gdy znajdą się w Ministerstwie. Obecnie każdy głupi zauważyłby, że udają.

Po kilkunastu minutach byli już w środku. Snape rzadko bywał w tym miejscu, zwłaszcza, że miał z nim związane niezbyt przyjemne wspomnienia. Poruszał się powoli, raz prawie gubiąc ich w tłumie. Nie zdążył dostać się do windy, więc postanowił przeczekać w pobliżu, mając nadzieję, że nie nabroją za bardzo, by musiał biec im z odsieczą.

Robiło się późno, a Mistrz Eliksirów zastanawiał się, czy moc eliksiru już się zużyła. Miał ochotę ruszyć i ich odszukać, na szczęście "znajome" twarze wyłoniły się w pośpiechu z windy i ruszyły w stronę kominków. Twarz Pottera ulegała zmianie, więc szybko został rozpoznany przez jednego z pracowników.

- To Harry Potter! - krzyknął, zwracając uwagę wszystkich dookoła. Snape pomyślał, że nawet jak zaklęcie kameleona zniknie to i tak nikt go nie zauważy. Wszyscy skupieni byli na uciekającej trójce młodych czarodziei, próbujących dotrzeć do wyjścia.

Zanim zniknęli w zielonych płomieniach, udało mu się rzucić czar śledzący na Weasleya. Chciał mieć pewność, że odnajdzie ich po uwolnieniu się z tego przeklętego miejsca.


	2. Chapter 2

Red: Przyznam, że męczyłam się z drugą częścią. Myślałam jak tu kanonicznie pokazać Snape'a i nie jest to wcale łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę dziwność tych sytuacji. :p Ale staram się! :d

Część 2

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu postanowili uciec akurat do lasu. Zwłaszcza, że było to dość daleko od ich domów i kwater zakonu. Stawiał na to, że po prostu wylądowali tu przez pomyłkę. Gdy zobaczył rękę młodego Weasleya, zrozumiał. Pokręcił głową i usiadł po cichu za drzewem, chcąc podsłuchać, jaki będzie ich kolejny plan.

- Świetnie! Mamy horkruksa, ale nie wiemy, jak go rozwalić! - warknął rudzielec, bawiąc się zawieszonym na szyi przedmiotem.

- Ron, powinieneś to zdjąć... - odparła zmartwiona dziewczyna, próbując zbliżyć się do Weasleya. Ten spojrzał na nią gniewnie i wrócił do namiotu bez słowa. Pozostała dwójka w milczeniu usiadła przy ognisku i pogrążyła we własnych myślach. Snape chciał wyjść z ukrycia i nimi potrząsnąć. Mają horkruksa a wolą siedzieć na tyłkach i nic nie robić! Mężczyzna był sfrustrowany i zmęczony. Dawno nie spał w wygodnym łóżku, w dodatku dłużej niż cztery godziny. Nie mógł zgubić swoich uczniów, teraz gdy najbardziej go potrzebowali.

Sytuacja w grupie robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Severus widział jak medalion Slytherina działa na ich podatne na czarną magię umysły. Wysysał z nich powoli radość i dobry humor. Robili się rozdrażnieni, gotowi do walki. Najgorzej znosił to Weasley, włócząc się kilka kroków za przyjaciółmi, z radiem pod pachą. Miał sine worki pod oczami i zaczerwienione białka. Wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili miał paść na ziemię i zasnąć. Spoglądał spode łba na Pottera i Granger, a w jego wzroku czaiła się zazdrość.

- Możecie nie migdalić się, gdy za wami idę? - mruknął, zwiększając głośność radia.

- O co ci chodzi, Ron? - zapytał Potter, zatrzymując się i odwracając do przyjaciela. - Znowu coś ci przeszkadza? Oświeć nas.

- Tak. Ty mi przeszkadzasz. - Snape wiedział, że robi się gorąco. Szedł kilka metrów od nich, mając na sobie zaklęcie kameleona. Włożył dłoń do kieszeni i zacisnął ją na swojej różdżce. W razie czego będzie zmuszony interweniować...

- Ah tak? Wyjaśnij nam, Ron, czemu z nami poszedłeś, jeśli tak ci przeszkadzam? - odparł Potter, rzucając plecak na ziemię i otwierając zachęcająco ręce. - No dalej. Sam zdecydowałeś by iść z nami! A teraz nie pomagasz, tylko słuchasz tego cholernego radia, które nic nowego ci nie powie!

- Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Codziennie słucham wiadomości mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszę imienia kogoś z moich bliskich - krzyknął rudzielec, powoli wyciągając różdżkę.

- Myślisz, że ja się nie martwię? Że mnie to nie obchodzi? - zapytał wyraźnie zszokowany Gryfon.

- Ja mam rodzinę, Potter - syknął Ron, a Snape jak Złoty Chłopiec zrobił kilka kroków w tył i wyraźnie zbladł. - Ty nie masz nikogo! Nie masz już rodziców, nie masz rodziny, więc nie wiesz co czuję! - Widać było jak te słowa zabolały młodego czarodzieja. Zrezygnowany opuścił głowę i wyszeptał cicho:

- Powinieneś zdjąć medalion.

Weasley uśmiechnął się kpiąco i rzucił horkruksa w stronę dwójki Gryfonów.

- Weźcie go sobie i gruchajcie w samotności - mruknął i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Granger wyglądała na skołowaną. Patrzyła raz na jednego, raz na drugiego przyjaciela.

- Ron, co ty robisz?! - krzyczała za nim, lecz ten ignorował ją i oddalał się od nich coraz bardziej.

- To ten medalion - rzekł w końcu Harry, opadając na trawę. - Zatrzymajmy się tutaj i pomyślmy jak go zniszczyć.

Resztę dnia spędzili w namiocie, prawdopodobnie przeszukując wszelkie możliwe źródła. Wieczorem wyszli na zewnątrz by rozpalić ognisko.

- Myślisz, że Ron wróci? - zapytała z nadzieją Hermiona, patrząc w skaczące, złote iskry.

- Na pewno - odpowiedział Harry, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Zabawne... - zaczęła dziewczyna, spoglądając na chłopaka.

- Co jest takie zabawne?

- Że Ron myśli, że my... - zaśmiała się. - Jakby jeszcze nie zauważył, że ty... - Gryfonka wyglądała na wielce rozbawioną i Snape zastanawiał się, co w tej sytuacji było warte śmiechu. O dziwo Potter dołączył do niej i chichotał cicho, rozciągając się na chłodnej, leśnej trawie.

- Czasem żałuję, że mu nie powiedziałem, ale boję się, że źle to odbierze.

- Nie wiem, jak by to odebrał, ale na pewno lepiej niż to, co ubzdurał sobie w tej swojej głowie. Idę spać, nie siedź za długo, jutro z rana wyruszamy dalej - odparła dziewczyna i zniknęła w namiocie.

Harry leżał przez dłuższą chwilę sam, spoglądając w gwieździste niebo. Wydawał się taki młody i przerażony. To dopiero początek drogi, a już stracił przyjaciela. Snape w międzyczasie robił własne śledztwo i uznał, że właśnie teraz powinien dać chłopakowi odrobinę nadziei.

- Expecto Patronum - wyszeptał, obserwując jak srebrzyste światło formuje się w łanię i podbiega do leżącego mężczyzny.

Zielone oczy otworzyły się po czym zwęziły podejrzliwie. Zwierzę kiwnęło głową i poszło w stronę lasu. Gryfon wstał i podążył naiwnie za patronusem pomiędzy drzewa. Na środku ośnieżonej polany widniało niewielkie, zamarznięte jezioro. Łania transformowała się w kulę światła, która przeniknęła przez grubą warstwę lodu, oświetlając miecz Gryffindora.

- To miecz! - krzyknął podekscytowany Harry, rozglądając się na boki, jakby oczekując kogoś z zakonu. Jednak nikt się nie pojawił. Snape stał w cieniu i przyglądał się jak Potter zdejmuje ciuchy i drżąc z zimna wskakuje do wykonanej wcześniej przez siebie lodowej dziury. Woda musiała być przeraźliwie zimna, ale wiedział, że chłopak sobie poradzi. Przynajmniej wierzył w to do momentu, gdy nastolatek po kilku minutach wciąż nie pojawił się na powierzchni. Woda zakołysała się, a na jej tafli ujawniały się bąbelki powietrza. Przeklął głośno i zdjął własną szatę, wskakując do lodowatego jeziora. Potter trzymał w dłoniach miecz, lecz medalion na jego szyi próbował uciec od broni, dusząc go przy tym.

Snape objął go w pasie i wyciągnął na powierzchnię, kładąc na lodzie. Chłopak drżał z zimna i mówił coś niewyraźnie. Jego oczy w końcu otworzyły się i następnie rozszerzyły w zaskoczeniu, gdy zrozumiał, kto go przed sekundą uratował.

- S...Snape - powiedział słabo, chwytając starszego czarodzieja za rękaw.

- Spokojnie, Potter, musimy cię ogrzać - odparł chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów, owijając nastolatka w swoją wełnianą szatę.

Gryfon próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz zęby szczękały mu przeraźliwie. W końcu darował sobie i wtulił w ciepły materiał. Był potwornie zmęczony i nie myślał już o tym, w jak dziwnej sytuacji się właśnie znajdował. Wzdychając cicho, zasnął, skazując się na łaskę Severusa Snape'a.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Harry, Harry obudź się! - Ze snu wyrwał go głos przyjaciółki. Dawno nie czuł się tak wyspany jak teraz. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że nie jest okryty kocem, tylko czarną, wełnianą szatą. Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia i wstał gwałtownie, biegnąc do swojej przyjaciółki.

Hermiona siedziała przy stole, a obok niej... Snape. Oboje spojrzeli się na niego, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał, trzymając w ręce różdżkę. - Jak nas znalazłeś?

Gryfonka zaparzyła im herbatę i w trójkę zabrali się za śniadanie, pozwalając byłemu profesorowi wyjaśnić całą sytuację. Snape zdziwił się, że przyjęli go tak spokojnie. Liczył na bardziej agresywne powitanie. W końcu zapytał, skąd mieli pewność, że ich nie zabije.

- Harry mi opowiedział, że gdy Bellatrix chciała go porwać, ty zabrałeś jej różdżkę i uciekłeś. Wspominała też coś o twojej zdradzie. Uznaliśmy, że nie możesz stać po stronie śmierciożerców i może Dubledore fatycznie miał powód, by ci ufać... - odpowiedziała Hermiona, przeczesując nerwowo włosy.

Czarne oczy spojrzały zaintrygowane w stronę nastolatka. Harry patrzył w stół, bawiąc się sztućcami. Miał nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie dowie się o tym, że był świadkiem jego rozmowy z Lestrange.

- No cóż, pójdę rozpalić ognisko - rzekła zakłopotana dziewczyna i szybko wyszła na zewnątrz, zostawiając ich samych.

Para czarodziejów siedziała w ciszy, Snape wywiercał wzrokiem dziurę w czarnej czuprynie i czekał na wyjaśnienia.

- Uwierzyłeś, że go nie zdradziłem? - zapytał w końcu. - Naiwne to było z twojej strony.

Harry w końcu spojrzał na niego.

- Wolałbyś abym nadal darzył cię nienawiścią? - warknął rozzłoszczony.

- A nie darzysz? - odparł kpiąco starszy mężczyzna. W głębi serca czuł ulgę, że nie musi próbować przekonywać ich do siebie. Z drugiej strony nie mógł uwierzyć, że Potter był tak łatwowierny. Przecież ta scena mogła być ukartowana, by przekonać go do siebie i zwabić do Voldemorta. Jeśli Gryfon będzie tak naiwny, prędzej czy później wpakuje siebie, lub ich wszystkich, w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

- Nie, nie darzę. - odpowiedział niepewnie po chwili. - Zostajesz teraz z nami? - Snape po chwili namysłu przytaknął, choć nie był pewien jak długo wytrzyma z dwóją Gryfonów. Przez chwilę żaden z nich nie odzywał się. Myśleli o tym, gdzie ta rozmowa zmierza. Uznali, że raczej nie chcą się dowiedzieć i w krótkim czasie dołączyli do Hermiony.


End file.
